Son Natsu: Journey of the Dragon King
by Deathblow88
Summary: Follow the journey of Natsu and Gohan as brothers, fighters, and comerades through thick and thin, because they're still there for each other. Starts in Cell Saga.


**A/N: I keep coming up with ideas left and right, don't I? If so, tell me and I'll continue this if it turns out well. In this crossover, Natsu and Gohan are twins and in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan is already a Super Saiyan and Natsu's trying to become one. Just so you know, this is the Cell Saga.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not a Mangaka.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Gohan! Let's spar!" Natsu shouted, eager to go to the next level. Gohan, who had been shadow sparring stopped to see what the rose haired lad wanted.

"If Dad's okay with it," he said, looking at their father who nodded. Natsu slipped into stance, Gohan following suit before both of them launched at each other, exchanging blows left and right. The first hit to land on either was a punch to the solar plexus, followed by an elbow to the jaw.

Natsu managed to kick Gohan in the face, grazing his cheek as the older boy dodged narrowly. Gohan jumped back, avoiding a punch that was sure to hit. Both boys jumped at each other, neither faltering.

Goku watched both Saiyans as they fought, calmly observing their moves. His boys were naturals, but that was because they were Saiyans. Their training was starting to pull off, and one of them even became a Super Saiyan!

Natsu managed to kick Gohan airborne, the latter breaking his fall with a backflip as he hovered in the air, charging up a masenko before firing. Natsu took it in stride, holding it back.

Gohan poured more power into the blast, Natsu forming one of his own before he fired it, catching the Super Saiyan off guard. He dodged it, but not before he realized that Natsu was getting ready to fire their father's signature blast.

Dodging at the last minute, Gohan launched himself at his younger brother, the dark green eyed lad following suit and fighting him with all he had.

"HOW AM I GOING TO BE A SUPER SAIYAN IF I CAN'T EVEN GET ANGRY?!" Natsu hollered in frustration. Goku chuckled.

"Think of something that makes you angry. That's how Dad got it." Natsu reminded himself, trying to think of something that made him angry. Not being able to protect everyone that he loved was one. Like when he couldn't keep his closest friend, Lucy, from harm. The thought of it made him furious.

Oblivious to Natsu, his power grew exponentially, his hair flashing from pink to golden and his eyes turning a lighter shade. Gohan and Goku blinked, seeing nerves appear from his forehead as his teeth gritted together.

And in one fell swoop, Natsu shouted and exploded in a golden aura, his hair becoming a vivid gold before he jumped at his brother. Gohan fought back with equal intensity, not losing stride.

Goku was proud of his boys. "Hey, stop you two! Let's eat!" He shouted to the pair, who immedieately stopped. Natsu took the time to notice his newfound power before he looked at his father.

"Hey, Dad?" Natsu started.

"Yep?" Goku replied with his trademark grin.

"Am I a...Super Saiyan?" Natsu finished. Gohan gave him a pat on the back, grinning.

"We're the Super Saiyan Twins, now, right Gohan?" Natsu excitedly questioned, the older one of the two nodding. The twins high-fived, glad.

"Yeah!" Gohan and Natsu cheered, proud of their accomplishments. Goku came out with the meat and threw it up. Natsu blasted the meat, cooking it perfectly as the slabs landed in their hands.

"Let's eat to Natsu becoming a Super Saiyan!" Goku declared.

* * *

It was time to finally emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Natsu and Gohan were about to see the outside world again after a year in there.

"What do you think happened? Do you think Cell was defeated?" Gohan asked.

"Who cares if he was defeated? I wanted to have a crack at him before he kicks the bucket!" Natsu whined.

Goku laughed at his boys. "You two crack me up!" He placed his hand on the doorknob.

"You boys ready?" He asked of the two, who nodded eagerly. He turned the knob and everyone felt the energies of the three.

"They're out!" Piccolo said, astonished by the energy he felt.

"I can feel...Goku's energy!" Tien exclaimed, gobsmacked.

"Kakkarot?!" Vegeta gasped out. Trunks and Krillin remained silent until Gohan, followed by Natsu, appeared first. They had bewildered looks on their faces, and they appeared to be Super Saiyans, shocking everyone present.

Goku then entered the threshold, stunning everyone.

"Is that really you, Goku?" Tien gasped faintly. Goku smiled.

"Of course it's me!" The Super Saiyan exclaimed.

Everyone took the time to digest that they were staring at three Super Saiyans.

"Hey, Mr. Popo, could you make us some food?" Goku laughed, eliminating all doubt. It was the same old Goku, all right.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, the three were eating quickly, devouring the food like starved animals.

Piccolo looked at the three Saiyans intently.

"So what happened?" He asked Goku. The twins and everyone else stopped to look at Goku.

He spoke and not a single person understood what he was saying because his mouth was full.

The namekian scrunched his nose in disgust. "Disgusting. Talk when your mouth isn't full!" He reprimanded.

Goku obeyed and grinned.

"I said that the three of us can't cook very well, so it's been a while since we had a home cooked meal." Goku clarified, Gohan and Natsu nodding in agreement. After that, the fighters gathered went into pleasant conversation.

Vegeta scowled at the three, jealous. How could they be Super Saiyans and act so...natural?

* * *

After getting their clothes back, the three flew off to Bulma's to get Natsu's scarf, something that he was overjoyed about.

"Scarfscarfscarfscarfscarf-"

"We know, Natsu! Calm down a little!" Gohan begged. Natsu just grinned wider.

"I'm getting the scarf Dad gave me back! Why should I?!" Natsu excitedly declared.

Okay, he had a point there.

Landing in front of Bulma's rather large house, they walked in through the doors and there she was.

"Natsu the Dragon Slayer! I've got your scarf for you." Bulma winked, the pink haired lad eagerly grabbing it and putting it back on.

Goku laughed at his son's antics. "Hey, grab onto my shoulder! We're gonna go pick up your Mom!" Goku exclaimed, Gohan waving bye to Bulma and Natsu following suit, grateful.

Goku teleported the boys to Kame House and relayed the battle plan, something Natsu was grumbling about. The three walked into the house, not being recognized by either of their friends until they saw the resemblance.

"Gohan and Natsu?! Is that you?!" Yamcha exclaimed, jaw falling. Roshi stared with wide eyes. The twins blushed.

"Wow, boys, you've buffed up!" Oolong complimented.

"Aw, shucks," the boys replied, smiling slightly. Chi Chi bounded downstairs, claiming that she heard her babies' voices.

And when she saw them, all hell broke loose.

"What happened to your beautiful hair?! Who gave you two permission to dye it?!" Chi Chi screeched as she pulled their spiky blonde hair, both boys grimacing in pain.

"It isn't dyed, they're just Super Saiyans!" Goku reasoned with his wife.

Seconds later she let go and fainted, causing the Son twins and father to panic.

* * *

The first day of training, Natsu and Gohan were enjoying some time playing around like normal people.

Gohan was wearing a white tunic while Natsu was wearing a black and orange waistcoat with one sleeve, leaving his right one exposed. Their pants were opposite colors, too; Gohan was wearing black pants while Natsu wore white ones. Both boys wore black shoes.

The twins were eating apples underneath a tree, the same one they got the red fruits from when animals came up to them. Gohan grabbed an apple and fed it to some, Natsu mimicking his brother's actions.

"Here you go." Gohan said after feeding them. Natsu jumped up before floating into the sky.

"Hey, Gohan, you think that we can go visit Lucy and the rest of our friends?" Natsu requested, having not seen them in a while. Gohan smiled.

"I guess we can. Maybe we can hang out with them again!" Gohan suggested, wanting to see them as much as his little brother did.

Natsu grinned before both boys shot into the air, heading for Fairy Tail.

"Being a Super Saiyan is great, right, bro?" Natsu asked the older boy. Gohan laughed, enjoying the feel of the wind against his skin to answer Natsu's question.

The ten year olds spotted the building on the outskirts of the forest And went for a landing, Natsu speeding dead ahead, set on seeing them again for the first time in a while.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Gohan shouted after him, just as eager.

* * *

A boy with black hair wearing nothing but his boxers perked up, thinking that he heard something.

"Something wrong, Gray?" A red haired girl asked him.

"I thought I heard Gohan telling Flamebrain to slow down." Gray replied. Erza's eyes widened.

"They're almost here?" Erza demanded. When Gray nodded, she slipped into 'Commander Erza' mode and directed everyone to set up decorations and whatnot before they got there.

And truth be told, they weren't expecting them to be _blonde_.

* * *

Gohan and Natsu were racing each other to the guild hall, where all of their friends were most likely waiting for them.

First one to make it to the doors was Natsu, but Gohan didn't complain.

"Nice race, Natsu!" Gohan complimented, causing the younger Super Saiyan to blush in embarrassment before he opened the doors.

* * *

 _"SURPRISE!"_

Was the only thing they heard before it all went silent.

All it took was a pin dropping for a collective shout, caused by their surprise, to start up as their friends took in their new appearances.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?!" The other kids shouted.

Gohan and Natsu held up their hands. "The same Gohan and Natsu you met years ago!" They clarified, Erza walking forwards to investigate them.

"Yup...these two are them," Erza declared to the group of kids. A blonde girl with brown eyes walked up to them, skeptical about it herself until she saw Natsu's face.

"...Are you two really the twins we know?" She questioned, blinking slowly.

"Of course, Lucy! Who else would we be?" Natsu said, grinning. Lucy surely remembered that grin, was none other than Natsu's own.

"Flamebrain, explain the blonde hair on your head." Gray demanded, gesturing to Natsu. Both twins looked at each other, wondering what they should tell them.

"You might wanna sit down for a good hour or two. This'll take a while." Gohan answered.

True to his word, it did take a while for the explanation to finish and by then, their entire life story was established with everyone.

"Let me get this straight...your Dad's an ALIEN?!" Gray hollered.

"Duh, Polar bear," Natsu retorted. "When we met, you should have noticed the tail."

And just as he said that, something ripped and everyone stared at Natsu with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Natsu questioned as Lucy started stammering.

"YOU GREW A TAIL!" She shrieked, pointing at the brown appendage just as another rip sounded and Gohan turned around to see his had grown back as well.

"Well...at least you know we weren't lying." Gohan nervously chuckled. Gray pulled on them and to his surprise, they didn't come off but to them it hurt badly. Gray let go immediately since he felt Erza's glare on his skull from behind.

"Got your proof now, Glacierhead?" Natsu taunted, wagging his tail to taunt him.

"Proof that you're a moron, Ash-For-Brains!" Gray retorted, starting a fight between the two.

* * *

 **A/N: What might be the first chapter to my new story! I'm excited! Believe it or not, this was inspired by a picture I saw of Natsu as a Super Saiyan, so I thought that I'd give it a shot when written.**

 **And truth be told, this just might work out well.**

 **My goal for this chapter: Reach four reviews to continue it. No less than that.**

 **Review!**

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
